


Vinsmoke Days

by Emerschaly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerschaly/pseuds/Emerschaly
Summary: A collection of mini-fics for the Vinsmokes and their s/o's because I fall in love with monsters apparently and want them to be happy.
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji, Yonji Vinsmoke/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Yonji - Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: all the Vinsmokes are big softies at heart.

"Hey," Yonji hollered into the bedroom. "It's time for breakfast. Hurry and get up already!"

He was answered by a long groan. Frowning, Yonji poked his head around the doorframe. The pile of blankets shifted on the four-poster bed into a tighter mound.

Stepping into the room and adjusting his freshly ironed shirt, he called out loudly, "Don't make me get you up."

"Don't," warned a low female voice.

"I'm hungry. Get up."

"Go away..."

Yonji rolled his eyes and then grinned devilishly. "Alright, you asked for it."

He ran at the bed and jumped. The whole bed shook as he landed on all fours on top of the blanket pile. The hidden occupant cried out at the sudden weight, making Yonji cackle in delight. He reached underneath the thick comforter and pulled it back, revealing an impressive blond bedhead.

Yonji grinned down at the woman trapped beneath him. He leaned in close to her ear, saying loudly, "Rise and shine!"

"Yonji! Get off you big oaf!" There was a pained edge to her voice.

He frowned, immediately concerned. He shifted his weight so that he was no longer pressed against her, but still hovered over her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my insides wanting to split me in half."

Yonji raised an eyebrow. "Little overdramatic, don't you think?"

A hand pressed against his cheek and pushed him away. "You try having a uterus for a day and see how well you fare. Just leave me alone to bleed in peace."

"Aww, babe." Yonji pushed back against the hand, leaning down to nuzzle Eponine's cheek. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she murmured, sighing in defeat. "But thank you."

"No breakfast? Nothing to drink?" He wrapped his thick arms around the blankets, holding her close. He grinned, waggling his twirly eybrows. "Maybe some snuggling will help?"

Eponine smiled wanly. "Snuggling might be nice."

Yonji grinned. Rolling to the side, he quickly buried himself underneath the covers, diving straight to the warm core. He pulled her into his embrace, spooning her from behind. She craned her head back against his chest, sighing contentedly as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, you big dork."


	2. Breakfast in Bed (Niji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niji making breakfast for Cosette. He tries, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare pairing, I know...but humor me

Cosette turned towards the light knock on her bedroom door. She was seated in front of her small armoire, running a brush through her hair. She set the brush down and made to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"Coming!" She started to call as the door opened.

Blue hair was the first thing she saw as she stood, then a familiar set of curling eyebrows furrowed in concentration above a pair of goggles. Niji entered the room, his attention fixed on the wide tray stacked with covered dishes in his hands. He looked up finally. He blushed at the sight of Cosette in her nightgown. He almost dropped the tray as he staggered back.

"I'm s-sorry. Excuse me. I thought you were still asleep." He panicked and turned on his heel. The door swung shut before he could escape, trapping him with a loud thunk.

Curiosity overcoming her own embarrassment, Cosette stepped forward. "Niji? What are you doing?"

The man's shoulders bunched but he didn't turn around. "I...I made you breakfast. I wanted. I wanted to do something for you. To surprise you."

Cosette stepped up beside him, tilting her head to look up at his face. He was beet red. He stared straight ahead, eyes boring through the wood. Cosette couldn't help but giggle. She gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't be embarrassed." She smiled kindly. "I'm sorry if I surprised you by being up already. Would you like me to go back to the bed?"

He swallowed hard. Then he nodded. The tray shook a bit in his hands from nervous. 

Cosette felt her heart jump in her throat and she smiled. She gave his arm a quick squeeze before she scampered back to her bed. She lifted the covers and slipped onto the mattress, settling back against the pillows and short headboard. Heat rose to her cheeks as she thought a second too long about Niji being in her bedroom. She shook her head to shake off the thought and clasped her hands on her lap, waiting.

Niji took a deep breath as he heard Cosette's weight shift and then still on the mattress. Steeling himself, he turned towards the bed. He screamed internally at the sight of the beautiful, sweet Cosette resting serenely, gentle eyes sparkling as she watched him. He had to force himself to take slow, careful steps to avoid tripping on his own feet.

Once he reached the bedside, Niji paused, suddenly unsure what to do. He felt his face flush. _This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have done this. I'm an idiot. This is such a stupid idea!_

Cosette smiled at him and her eyes sparkled as she giggled. Niji felt an arrow strike his hammering heart. _She's so damn cute._

Cosette patted the blankets covering her lap. "Here, Niji."

Swallowing hard, Niji leaned forward and set the breakfast tray down with excruciating slowness. Cosette pressed her palms together in front of her chest, excited. Her cheeks were dusted with pink.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "I've never had breakfast in bed before."

Niji allowed himself a small smile. "No guarantees on the presentation, but it should be edible..."

Cosette laughed. "Should be?"

"Well..." Niji stood ramrod straight. He looked away. "I kind of...called...Sanji... He helped me out...a lot..."

Cosette stared at him. She couldn't believe it. Niji had asked Sanji for help? To make her a surprise? She beamed at him, heart soaring.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." She lifted the cover from the main dish.

Warm steam wafted from the haphazard pile of eggs and silghtly overcooked sausages. The eggs were an attempt at sunny-side up, but the yolks were running. There were hashbrowns and toast, as well, slathered with butter and jam. It wasn't the prettiest sight in the world, but Cosette's stomach rumbled in appreciation.

"Oh, Niji," she breathed.

The blue-haired man fidgeted. "You don't have to eat it if you -"

Cosette lifted the fork and scooped up some of the eggs, popping it into her mouth before the yolk could drip. The mellow flavor melted on her tongue. She grinned at him. "It's so good!"

Niji's jaw unhinged. "Really?"

She nodded, trying her best to eat delicately despite her hunger. She hadn't been able to eat dinner the night before, so she was starving.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Niji slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched her eat, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a fool. "Are you sure you're not just saying it's good to make me feel better?"

By way of response, Cosette held up a forkful of hashbrowns with a piece of sausage on top. She kept her other hand hovered beneath to catch any stray food that fell. "Here, try it."

Niji swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage it was beating so fast. He leaned forward, opening his mouth to allow her to feed him. He locked eyes with her behind his goggles as he took the bite of food.

He was the happiest man on the planet at that moment.


	3. Snore (Yonji)

After a long day and even longer night spent cleaning up a series of proverbial fires, Eponine staggered back to her room. She could barely keep her eyes open. Every time she blinked she worried that she'd wake up passed out in the middle of some corridor. She wanted nothing more than to get out of her housekeepers uniform and go to bed.

When she somehow at last made it to her room, a noise stopped her. She stood outside the door, confusedly listening to the raucous sound that echoed through the stone walls of the castle. Warily, she turned the knob and pushed the heavy chamber door inward. 

The sight she was met with multiplied the bags beneath her eyes.

Yonji lay spread-eagle on the center of her bed, still clothed in his raid suit, fast asleep.

And he was snoring.

Like a fucking freight train.

Eponine didn't remember closing the door behind her. Or changing into her nightgown. Or brushing her teeth. But when she found herself standing next to the bed, failing to suppress a minty fresh yawn, she wasn't entirely surprised. It had been a long damn day.

Yonji's limbs were flung all over the place, gloved hands and feet hanging over the edges of the small bed. He was still snoring away, completely unaware of anything. The sound gave her a migraine. Eponine's brow twitched. She didn't know why he'd decided to crash in her bedroom, but frankly she didn't care. He was about to find out she was absolutely _not_ in the mood for his shenanigans.

She poked a finger deep into his cheek. "Hey. Get up, you big oaf. This is my bed."

The green haired man grumbled loudly as he roused, smacking his lips as he yawned. He squinted up at her. The sneer that had automatically appeared on his face quickly transformed into a tired, but still snarky, grin.

"Well, hello there, Madame." He cocked a swirly brow, dragging his eyes up and down her plain cotton nightdress. "Are you here to seduce me?"

Eponine felt herself blink. Slowly. Painfully slowly. Like one eyelid beginning to open before the other had the chance to fully shut. 

She pointed at his chest and then flung her finger in the general direction of the door. "You, out. Bed, mine."

"I love it when you get all cavewoman on me."

Eponine's face twisted into a tired pout. She almost felt like crying. Her face fell into her hands, fingers dragging down her cheeks. ”Please, Yonji, not tonight. I'm dead tired. And I have to be back at it in.... What time is it?"

He glanced out the window, checking the position of the halfmoon. "2...ish."

"Yeah... So I have 4 hours. So please get out of my bed so I can sleep."

Yonji rolled to the furthest side of the bed. Shifting onto his side, throwing his cape back over his shoulder, he patted the mattress. "Come here."

"Yonji I just said -"

"Just come here already, you stubborn woman!" Yonji propped his head up with a gloved hand, pouting. "I've been waiting all night for you and I'm not leaving until I feel like it."

"Fine." Eponine muttered, crawling into the open space. _Damn spoiled prince, anyway._

As she settled, Yonji shifted closer. He took his cape from his shoulders and laid it over top of Eponine like a blanket, pulling her into his arms. He chuckled when she snuggled her head against his chest, using him like a pillow. Eponine thought he started to say something but she promptly fell asleep, too tired to keep fighting exhaustion.

But then she was rudely awakened.

Eponine nearly jumped out of her skin at the obnoxious snore. It sounded off right in her ear, deafening her. After the split-second panic that sent her heart racing, she reached up to touch her ears. 

She was certain her eardrums were bleeding.

"Yooonjiiiii....!"

He held her prisoner in his beefy arms, mouth wide open, a small trail of saliva pooling onto the pillow under his head. Eponine shouted his name repeatedly. But it was no use. He kept on sleeping and snoring, loudly, like two sea trains colliding.

Without even thinking, Eponine reached up and poked her index finger into his mouth.

When she touched the back of his tongue, Yonji startled awake. Choking, he flexed his arms, squeezing Eponine more tightly against him. He started to sit up, prepared for some unknown assailant, but, realizing it was just her, stopped. He didn't relax his hold on her, though, blinking in confusion.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?"

Eponine groaned. "I'm sorry but you were snoring. It was so loud..."

"Aw babe, I'm sorry. I always snore bad after long missions," Yonji's brows furrowed, mouth quirking down at the corners. Then a little lightbulb seemed to pop in his eyes. "I have an idea."

Letting go of her, Yonji reached up and removed his headphones. Placing them over Eponine's blond head, he fiddled with a tiny switch on the underside. His mouth opened and Eponine slowly realized that he was talking at her. But she couldn't hear him.

"What?" she said, but couldn't even hear herself.

Yonji grinned, eyes squeezing shut as he laughed. He made no sound. But his chest rumbled beneath her fingers as his body shook from the guffaw. He wrapped his arms back around her, leaning down to brush his nose against hers.

Feeling the grogginess threatening to pull her back under, Eponine quickly placed a kiss on the tip of Yonji's nose. He smiled at her, eyes glinting. His mouth opened and closed, saying something that she couldn't catch. Her eyelids drifted shut and she fell asleep, curled into Yonji's chest, a content smile on her lips.

Yonji watched his woman succumb to sleep again in his arms. She was so tired and beautiful. It had been worth the wait to see her like this. It was so satisfying to have her so close, vulnerable and completely dependent on him to keep her safe, even from his own snoring.

Leaning into her, Yonji pressed his lips against Eponine's forehead, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you," he repeated into the quiet room.


End file.
